


mid-august morning (art)

by thecookieoftroy (thekookster)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekookster/pseuds/thecookieoftroy
Summary: Two bros, chilling on a bed somewhere in Nova Scotia, not five feet apart because... you know.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Nathan MacKinnon
Kudos: 46





	mid-august morning (art)

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated finishing up a 10k+ sidnate WIP by drawing sidnate. Same hat, I guess? Thought I’d fill up the tag over here a little since it turned out okay. Crossposted over on my hockey tumblr (@crosbyism). Also I can’t get it to show in proper quality, rip me I guess, if you want that head on over to the tumblr post.

[](https://crosbyism.tumblr.com/post/611331246957658112/did-someone-order-that-extra-spicy)  
Two bros, chilling on a bed somewhere in Nova Scotia, not five feet apart because... you know.


End file.
